Whatever It Takes
by princess-elli100
Summary: Nami loves Jack, but Muffy is willing to do anything to make him hers...... Who will end up with Jack in the end? R&R [COMPLETED]
1. Jack Arrives

Disclaimer: You and I both know I don't wn Harvest Moon so.... yeah.....  
  
Chapter 1: Jack Arrives  
  
He looked around at his new farm. A pasture, small house, three fields, and other small buildings....  
  
Jack sighed as he dropped his suitcases on the dirt road. "How did I get myself into this?" he asked  
  
himself. "Well, it's for dad......"  
  
After thinking for two minutes, he finally picked up his bags and headed inside the house. He unpacked  
  
all of his stuff and headed outside.  
  
At the door was Takakura, Dad's old best friend who helped him run the farm. "Hello, Jack. Would   
  
you like me to show you around everywhere?"  
  
"Ahhh.... no thanks. I can do it by myself," Jack answered, trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Uhh, OK. But if you have any questions, just ask me," he said.  
  
Jack nodded. Then Takakura left, heading towards Mineral Town. "Well, better look around and try  
  
planting something,"  
  
As Jack went threw the shipping area, Takaura's house, he came across the Tool shed. He went inside  
  
and took out all the tools in there.  
  
After that, he started tilling some of the soil. Then he heard a mooing sound. "Huh?" Jack said as  
  
he looked up from tilling the fertile soil.   
  
"Moo!" cried something from the field. Jack put down his hoe and went over to the fields.  
  
Jack gasped as he saw a full grown cow. "Wow! Takakura got me a cow? That's great!" he said as  
  
he ran over to the cow and petted her.   
  
"Hmmm..... what should I name you?" he wondered. "Ah-ha! I'll name you Betsy!" and she mooed  
  
happily in reply. Jack laughed. "Good! You like it!" Then he milked her and placed the milk in the shipping shed.  
  
He walked out of his farm and turned left, seeing a huge field of crops. 'Maybe I can find some   
  
good seeds to plant there.'  
  
As he walked into the fields, he saw a girl about his age with long brown hair and in a sort of   
  
non-fashionable outfit. "Hello! I'm sorry I'm not a very good hostess..... would you like to buy something?"  
  
'Kinda strange.' Jack thought. "I'll take 4 tomato seeds," The girl smiled. "That'd be 120G,"  
  
He pulled out the money and gave it to her. He tunred around and started walking home.  
  
"Wait! My name's Celia. What's yours?" she asked him.   
  
He turned around to her. "I'm Jack. I moved into the MoonDrop farm after my father died," She nodded.  
  
"Well... see ya!" she said to him. He waved good-bye.  
  
'Well, she was cute, but a little too..... happy. Not the girl for me.' he thought. As he approached his house,  
  
he was bout to turn but he decided against it.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go look around. Maybe there's more cute girls around here," he said, heading   
  
towards the Blue Bar.  
  
As he approached it, he could here guitar music coming from inside. He walked in and felt a warm   
  
felling.  
  
"Welcome! Would you like something to drink?" asked a cute, blonde haired girl at the counter.  
  
"Uhhh, yea. I'd like a blue punch," he said, looking at the menu.  
  
"Comin' right up, handsome," she said. He just gave her a weird look as she came back with his drink.  
  
She sat it on the table and then took a seat next to him. "Hey, handsome. What's your name?"  
  
she asked, giving him a seductive look. He blushed. "Ummm.... I'm Jack....."   
  
Her eyes widened. "Jack, you say? Sounds sexy..... I'm Muffy. I work her at the bar as the waitress,"  
  
"That's nice," Jack said nervously, trying to drink his drink as quickly as possible so he could get out.  
  
He finished it. "Uh, gotta go. Bye!" he said, running out, comepletely freaked. Muffy frowned. "That didn't  
  
go according to plan,"  
  
"She was very very cute, but just a tad bit scary. Maybe I need to get to know her better.' he then   
  
visited all the houses around town.   
  
At about 3 p.m., he got tired of looking for girls. So far he's only seen 2 girls his age. He finally gave up  
  
and heading home.  
  
As he got closer and closer to the house, he saw a red beautiful short red haired girl standing on the bridge.  
  
"Wow...... she's pretty...." he said to himself quietly. He shyly walked up to the girl.   
  
"Umm, hi! I'm Jack. I just moved into the farm right over there," Jack poitned to his farm. She didn't  
  
even look at him. "You don't have to be so eager to say hi," she said. "My name's Nami," There was then  
  
an wakward minute of complete silence.   
  
She glanced at him. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she said to him coldly.  
  
"Uhh... I'm sorry! Gotta go! Bye!" He said, nervously. He then walked away.  
  
"So cute, yet so cold...." As Jack entered the house, he couldn't help but think about the three girls.  
  
"Hmm.... I seem to find myself more drawn towards the blonde haired girl Muffy and the mysterious beauty, Nami.  
  
Celia just seems too.... boring," he said to himself, yawning, and then he went to bed.  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE BLUE BAR..........................  
  
Muffy sat at a table in the bar. She was in deep thought. "Hmmm..... how could I possibly get close  
  
to Jack without the other two interferring......" She sat there with her head on her hand. After about 5 minutes,  
  
she sat straight up, and her eyes lighted up. "I've got a great idea!" she said, smiling evilly.  
  
Like it? Don't like it? Please tell me what you think! Any comments would be helpful. The plot will be quite   
  
emotional at the very end. This is my first AWL fic, so it's not the best. BTW... the plot will start forming even   
  
better soon. 


	2. Muffy Asks Daryl for Help

Chapter 2: Muffy Asks Daryl for Help  
  
Nami woke up and stretched, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and got dressed. After getting dressed, she walked over to her diary and opened it.

"Does the new guy, Jack, deserve a heart?" Nami asked herself. Then she smiled, remembering the day before. It seemed he was trying to get her attention, but she just pushed him away; like she always did. She shutted herself away from everyone; not letting anyone getting to know the true her.   
  
She drew a green heart beside his name. "I don't think I'm going to let that happen this time," she said, shutting her diary.   
  
Jack got up and did his chores. Afterwards, he went exploring. He turned left and saw Celia's farm.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go and pick some flowers. Best way to impress girls these days," he said. (A/N: As you can tell, Jack obviosly likes the girls) As he passed by Celia's, he saw a big patch of flowers by her farm.  
  
"Jackpot!" he chuckled to himself as he picked every one of them. As he got done, he noticed the wind seems to pick up. 'Stange' he thought. Then he turned his head to the way the wind was blowing and he seen a pick dirt road leading up the hill.  
  
Interesting' he thought, and decided to check it out. As he neared it, three small little guys popped up. "Would you like to conect to the Gameboy Advance Friends of Mineral Town?"   
  
Jack arched his eyebrow. "Ummm..... no. I have no idea waht you're talking about," he said to the small creatures. They sighed and walked off.  
  
"That was weird," he said, as he then left and headed towards town.

* * *

Muffy headed towards Daryl's weird house. She knocked on his door, and he answered. "Yes?" he asked, looking strangely at the girl.   
  
Muffy laughed nervously. "Uh, hi. I'm Muffy and I was wondering if you could make me something," she asked. This guy always made her nervous.  
  
"Yea? What do I get in for it?" he asked looking at her, annoyed.  
  
Muffy smiled. "I've got lots of money,"  
  
Daryl's eyes lit up. 'Yes! Money! That's exactly what I need to finish my experiment on finding that weird hairy creature from the forest!' "OK, miss. What do you need?"  
  
She grins evilly and walks inside his house, without being invited in. He just looked at her plainly, and followed her in.

* * *

Jack is walking threw his fields. He's cutting grass for his cow, Betsy. After cutting about 28 bales of grass for her, he hears a feminine scream. It's coming from the entrance of his farm. He runs to the where he ehard the scream, and he sees Nami.  
  
He gasps and runs to her. "Nami, are you OK?" She's laying on the ground, grabbing her foot. "Ou.....ouch...." I think I sprained it. Jack bit his lip, as he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Umm..... how about I give you a piggy-back ride," She shot him a cold glare. "No!" Then she remembered what she said this morning to herself. "I....I mean OK," she said, ashamed.   
  
Jack smiled and picked her up onto his back. 'Wow, he's so strong.' she thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Jack smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Wow...... whenever she's nice, it's like she's a whole other person. Nami felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world; he was the first guy to treat her like this, and she wished it'd never end.  
  
"Ah! Here we are!" Jack said triuphantly as he reached Dr. Hardy's house. He knocked on the door, making sure he had ahold of Nami so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Dr. Hardy answered the door and let them come in. "Now, what's wrong today?" he asked them. "I.....I sprained my ankle," Nami said, guilitl looking down.  
  
--10 MINUTES LATER--  
  
"There! All better!" he said triumphantly. Then he loked up at Nami. "What made you trip in the first place?"  
  
She blushed, afraid he would ask that. "Well, I was going to visit.... Jack and tripped over a branch that must have grown above the ground," she said, ashamed.  
  
Dr. Hardy laughed. 'Young love.' he thought. Nami shot him an icy glare. "What's so funny, DOCTOR?" she raised her eyebrow at the last part.   
  
"N...nothing," he said, wiping his eyes.......er.... eye.   
  
Nami then got up, being very careful not to hurt her sprained ankle that was now in a cast. "Would you like me to carry you home?" Jack asked, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Uhhh.... sure, I guess..." she said. She prepared to get on his back, but this time he sweeped her off of her feet and carried her in his hands.  
  
'This is so much more romantic.' Nami thought, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes widened. 'Wow! His muscles on his chest are even stronger!' she thought, as she blushed deeply.  
  
"Well, here's the Inn," Jack said. "Do you want me to drop you off here or carry you to your room?"   
  
"I can walk upstairs now," she said, gotting off of him. He smiled. "OK. Bye Nami," he said, turning around to leave.  
  
He took a few steps untill he heard her call out to him. "Wait! Jack!" Nami called. Jack turned around. "Yes?" he asked, clueless. "Uhhh...thanks," Nami said hesitantly. She quickly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the doors.   
  
"Bye, Jack," she said, blushing. Then she went inside.  
  
He stood there, holding his cheek, VERY shocked. "Wow....' was all he said as he turned around and left.

* * *

=In the next chapter, you'll see what Muffy's plan is. I will continue to chapter 3 when I recieve about 7 reviews.= 


	3. Muffy's Plan

Chapter 3- Muffy's Plan  
  
"So, is it ready?" Muffy asked impatientlyas she entered Daryl's laboratory. He groaned. "I told you, it's not going to be done for another 5 days!" he said. She pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not fair," she said, stomping out the door.  
  
"OK," Muffy said to herself as she sat on a bench across from the Blue Bar. "I need to go over the plan. Now, I'm going to pay Darly to reate a potion," she said, then her lips turned into a twisted grin. "A love potion. I will slip it into his drink, and since I'm the only girl that works at the Blue Bar. I'll definently be the first girl he'd see, since whoever the first girl is that he sees, he will fall madly in love with them," She sighed happily. "And that girl will be me,"  
  
Jack picked out what seeds he wanted. "So, Celia, what's up?" "Oh, nothing. Just standing here, like I usually do, selling seeds," she said.He nodded. Then he pulled out a flower. "Here's a flower for my best friend," Although he didn't see her as his lover, she was definently his best friend. She blushed and took it. "Wow, thanks Jack," He smiled and left.

* * *

Nami sat in her room, her diary in hand. "Wow... that was sooo sweet what he did yesterday. But I still can't believe I I kissed him! That's so unlike me!" she said to herself quietly, making sure that nobody downstairs MIGHT be able to hear her. She drew two red hearts in her diary. Then she sighed and closed her notebook. "He's stealing my heart very quick," she said, then jumped at a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing Jack.   
  
She gasped, not expecting to see him at midnight. "Uh... what are you doing here?" I thought it might be Ruby or Tim...." she asked. "I wanted to see you. Has Muffy been acting strange to you?" Nami sat on her bed and thought. "Come to think of it, she's been working shorter hours at the bar and I've seen her entering Daryl's laboratory a lot,"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Daryl's? Why the heck would she go there?" he asked. Nami just shrugged. "And I brought you this flower," he said, pulling out a fall flower. (A/N: I forgot the name of it!) Nami gasped at it. "h...how did you get this? This flower only blooms in fall!" Jack sighed. "It's a long story," he said. Nami took it happily.  
  
"Oh, and about the other night..." she started, blushing. "I know. You didn't mean it," Jack said. Nami shook her head. "N..no, I did," Jack's eyes widened. "R...really?" She smiled and shook her nodded.  
  
After talking for a few minutes, Jack got up and put his hand on the door to leave. "Umm... Jack, wait...." Jack stopped and turned around. "I... I uh.... was wondering... do you wanna g-go out tommorrow night?" Nami said nervously. 'Wow... that took a lot for me to say.' she thought. Jack smiled. "Of course! How about the Harvest Goddess lake?" he asked. She nodded. "Pick me up at 7 p.m.," He agreed, then left.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 3! Now you see Muffy plans to use a love potion on Jack. Please review!   
  
I'd also like to thank everyone that reviews/have reviewed! 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- The Date  
  
Jack jumped out of bed happily as he hit the alarm clock. "Today's my date! Oh, I can't wait," he said, He walked outside and looked at his tomatoes. "Wow, they finally sprouted!" he jumped excitedly, and looked at them closely. "Hmmm.... they're not red yet, so they're not fully grown," Then he fed Betsy and gathered some herbs.

* * *

Muffy skipped along happily. "Lalalalala...... the love potion will be done tommorrow. I'm so excited!" she said to herself.

* * *

Nami sat on the bridge and looked at the river. "Wow.... it's so beautiful," she said, feeling the wind blow threw her short, red hair. Then she took of her socks and shoes and put her feet in the water. She jumped a little at the coldness of the water, then relaxed and let her feet hang. "Hi there, Nami," Nami turned her head and seen Celia. Nami smiled. "Hi Celia! What's up? Shouldn't you be working?" Celia giggled. "I'm off today, silly!" Nami thought for a second.  
  
"Oh yea! I comepletely forgot," "You know, Nami, Jack's been talking a lot about you lately," Nami turned her head and blushed. "Why would I care?" Celia smiled slyly. "He told me you kissed him," Nami's eyes widened in suprise. 'That jerk! How dare he tell her that?' Nami pressed her teeth together. "Uh... yea! I was.. uh..." Celia laughed. "Nami, don't try and hide it. You love Jack, don't you?" Nami looked down, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Yes! Yes I do! I love him!" she said, bursting into tears. "Why are you crying? This should be a happy time," Celia said, trying to comfort her friend. "You...you don't understand.... since I was little,I always had to act tough because so many people would pick on me, and also guys always flirted with me also. I didn't want to get close to any of them, but Jack seemed to change that. Everything's changing!" She said, burying her face in her hands.   
  
"But it's changing for the best," Celia said. Nami looked up at her, and smiled. "Yea, you're right. This could be a great thing for me. I just hope he likes me too,"

* * *

AT 8:00 P.M.   
  
Jack waited patiently at the Inn, sitting next to a barrel next to the door. Then he heard the door open. He looked over, and saw a beautiful sight. Nami was in a cute tank top with a skirt. The tank top was purple with white stiches and the skirt was a light lavender. She also had a pretty hair pin in her short hair.   
  
Jack gawked at her. 'Wow, she's beautiful.' Nami became uncomfortable at him starring at her. "So, are we going to go?" Jack snapped out of his gawk and nodded. "Uh, sure," He got up and grabbed her hand and they both started walking towards the Harvest Goddess Lake.

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched carefully. "Ahhh, so Jack is starting to fall for Nami, eh? Well, not if I have anything to do with it," said a certain curly, blonde haired girl. "Don't worry Jack, tommorrow you'll be all mine,"

* * *

"Wow, this is nice," Nami said, sitting next to the lake. "Yes, it is," Jack said. The scene was perfect; the moon was being reflected in the water, it was warm, it was dark, you could hear the waterfall in the background, and they were the only one's out. "Jack, there's something I want to tell you," Nami said, looking him in the eyes."same here," he said. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"I've always been a very cold person, not letting anybody get close. I'd watch people but never talk to them. I was almost not there. But that all changed when you came. I felt like I became a new person," she sighed deeply. "What I'm trying to say is...," she started. "I love you," Jack finished. Nami gasped. "Do..do you mean it?" Nami asked, her eyes filled with emotion.   
  
Jack nodded. "I've never loved any girl before, but now I do. That girl is you," After saying that, she grabbed him and they both started to kiss, and then they both fell asleep right next to the lake. So, did you like it? I thought this was a sweet chapter, but the next one is going to be filled with a lot of emotion.

* * *

This story's coming to a near end, and I'll only be writing two more chapters for this one. Please R&R! 


	5. It's Done!

Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been really lazy lately. Well, I just hope I can get a lot of reviews since I'm only going to put up one more chapter after this, then the stories done. So PLEASE review! Also, I decided to try a new writing style. Makes it a little easier to read, and it looks more professional.

* * *

**Chapter 5- It's Done!  
**  
"Ughh! How do you do it again?" Nami asked Ruby, frutrated. Ruby's been teaching her how to cook. Nami found out Jack liked home cooked meals, so she decided to give it a try. He's always giving her something, so she wants to repay him.  
  
"Add a little more sugur," Ruby instructed, handing her a jar of sugar. She nodded  
  
-ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER-  
  
"Aha! I'm done!" Nami exclaimed happily, pulling her cookies out of the oven. She then looked at them a little discontented. "Umm.. do these look right?" she asked, showing them to Ruby. Ruby smiled happily.  
  
"They look perfect. Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she says, hugging her. Nami looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Uh, I just baked some cookies,"  
  
"I know! but I've neer seen you cook a meal before!" She laughed and then put the cookies on a plate and wrapped them up. Then she headed out the door, looking for Jack to give him the cookies.

* * *

=KNOCK KNOCK=  
  
"The potion is finally done! You would never believe how I made it. First I..."  
  
"Shut up, geek. I didn't come here to chat. Just give me the potion," she said, holding out her hand impatiently. He glared at her.  
  
"So much thanks I get for making some guy like you that you can't get yourself," he said, annoyed, and handed her the potion.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled at him. He jumped at her outburst.  
  
"Now, where's my money?" he asked, now holding out HIS hand. She snorted then handed him a wad of money. Then she left. He stared at the money.  
  
"Jeeze.... what some people would do for love these days," he said, going off to do whatever it is he does.

* * *

"Welcome, Jack! What would you like today?" Muffy asked, trying to hide her happiness, which she didn't do very well of. He looked around.  
  
"Uh... where's Griffin?"   
  
"He decided to take today off," she said. He was actually in Mineral Town visiting his 'sick aunt'. Muffy gave him a fake note saying that he had a sick aunt in Mineral Town and he should come immediaetly.  
  
"Ummm... ok. I'd like a Red Punch," Muff giggled.  
  
"Coming right up!" 'Jeeze, she's up to something she isn't usually that happy.' She turned around and poured him a Red Punch, secretcly slipping in some of the potion Daryl gave her.  
  
"Here ya go!" she said, placing it in front of him. She sat down in front of him and watched him closely. He uncomfortably stirred the drink, looking up, noticing Muffy had her eyes at nothing but him.  
  
"Uhhh.... Muffy, why are you starring at me?" She jumped a little in shock.  
  
"Uhhh...." she thought for a reason. "You just look so cute when you drink," He raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Whatever," he muttered, then drank his drink. Muffy's eyes widened, waiting to see the result. Jack looked up at Muffy. his eyes were blank for a moment, then they went back to normal. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"Muffy... did I ever tell you that your the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life?" Muffy squeeled happily. 'It worked!' She gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Why, no you didn't, honey. Now, tell me... who is it you love?" Jack's eyes got big.  
  
"Why you of course! How could I love any other?" 'Haha..... what now, Nami?' she thought then laughed evilly.

* * *

OK, that's the end of chapter 5. It was short, but the next chapter is the end. Well, please review. 


	6. Love Overpowers All

Chapter 6- Love Overpowers All

"Nina, have you seen Jack?" Nami asked frantically, asking everyone in town if they'd seen him.

"Well, I think I've seen him with that blonde haired young'un," Nina said.

"Do you know where they went?"

"Well, I think they headed to the forest," she said, pointing the way that led to the forest.

"So, Jack," Muffy said romantically. Jack looked at her.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Who wouldn't love a beautiful person like you?" he said, wrapping his arms around her. She snuzzled  
her head into his arms. 'Who knew being so evil could feel sooo good.' Muffy thought, enjoying Jack's company.  
She was always a very pretty girl and always used to getting whatever she wanted. If she didn't, she would  
often play dirty just to get what she wants.

"Jack, we'll be together for ever, right?" she asked, looking up in his eyes.

"Of course, honey," as Jack said that, he starting having small flashbacks of when he helped Nami  
when she sprained her ankle. Then, because of the potion, he shook off the memories.

"Oh, Jack," Muffy mumbled, leaning in. He also leaned in, and they shared a kiss.

"Wh...what's going on?" They heard a feminine voice behind them. They both looked around  
and there was Nami. She dropped the batch of cookies she had made for Jack. Her eyes were filled with tears  
  
"Jack..how...how could you?" she asked, full of emotion. "You said you loved me!" Muffy smirked  
evily at her.   
"Jack is MINE now," Muffy commented evily.As Jack looked at Nami, everything seemed to slow   
down. It was comepletely silent. As he looked at her, more and more memories came to him. They watched  
Nami shake a little, then ran off. 'Why do I get this feeling to follow her when I have this beautiful girl here?' Jack  
thought.

"I love you Jack. Goodbye," she mummbled as she ran off. After that said, the love potions effects  
wore off. Jack finally came to his senses and ran after her. She was running towards the beach. When he finally   
caught up to her, she was about to board a ship.

"Nami, please... don't leave," she turned around, and could see her beautiful face in the moonlight.  
Her cheeks were tear-stained. She then frowned, curving her perfect complextion.

"Leave me alone," she said coldly.

"Nami, please. Just here me out," he said, almost out of breath. She looked at him, her eyes full of emotion.

"I.I loved you Jack. Why..why did you kiss Muffy?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't in my right mind; I think I was being controlled," he said. Then it all hit  
him. The bar, the drink, Muffy.... "She had drugged me!"

"How?" he shook his head.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that I love you. Nobody can ever take that love away and I  
want no other girl but you," he said, grabbing her around the waist. She smiled, her eyes filling with tears  
of joy.

" Oh Jack, I love you too," Then they both leened in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Muffy, just being dumped by a drugged 'boyfriend' sulks off to the bar, trying to think  
of a way to explain this all to her angry boss.

* * *

Well, it's FINALLY done! This chapter was short, I know. But please review, considering this is the last chapter.  
I jst went threw this chapter with a spell check, so if you've seen this chapter before, it's posted again because it had  
to be redone, considering all the mistakes. I hope to soon do that with all of the chapters to this story, and let people who didn't  
read it to have the chance to read it.


End file.
